


Good Morning-Kalianthony

by guineagirl5



Category: Smosh, kalel kitten
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalel loved mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning-Kalianthony

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Kalianthony drabble. :)

Kalel’s favorite time of the day was the morning. Not because she was a so called “Morning person” that could hop out of bed like it was the best day ever, but because of what she would wake up to. 

Some mornings, she would wake up to just Ian, slumbering quietly next to her while the smell of breakfast wafted through the small house. Others she would wake to Anthony, snoring loudly as the click of computer keys could be heard. But most, she woke to both men, one on either side, keeping her warm and safe. 

Ian and Anthony would have their arms over Kalel’s waist, quietly sharing morning kisses over her head. They would move to her hair, rousing her from sleep slowly with kisses so she could go eat and get ready for work. 

Then there were the funny mornings, where Anthony would be sprawled on his belly on one side of the bed. He sometimes got too warm, making him separate from their usually comfy embrace. Ian would loosely keep his arms around Kalel, to try and replace the one person they were missing from their dogpile. 

This morning, she woke up alone, with both the smell of breakfast and the clicking of computer keys. As she ambled down the hall minutes later, she could hear Ian and Anthony quietly murmuring and laughing. In the kitchen, Ian was on the counter, Anthony between his legs, hugging his waist and laying gentle kisses to his cheeks and neck. 

“Morning...” Kalel smiled, immediately getting enveloped into Anthony’s arms, followed by Ian’s. “Was I interrupting something?” She teased. 

“No, we were just making breakfast...” Ian replied, kissing Kalel’s cheek gently. 

The morning banter was followed by a yummy breakfast to get all of them ready for the day. They all dressed tiredly, hugging and kissing before going their separate ways to run their errands. Kalel found the middle of the day to lull in activity, making her wonder why she even got up that morning. But she always remembered the reason when she arrived home again to her two favorite boys. After their evening/ early morning activities, they would get their comfy clothes back on and hop into bed, settling into one of their various comfortable positions. That night, Kalel was pressed to Anthony’s chest in a spooning position, Ian doing the same to Anthony. 

Kalel supposed that Nighttime wasn’t that bad either. They got to cuddle together before the morning when they would have to rise again, back into the action of the day. But Kalel could deal with it. This was all she needed.


End file.
